


Bang

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [148]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Mulitverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A continuation of Flash
Series: tales of the unexpected [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, Puppet Master and mega glitch- was currently on the edges of Reaper Tale, standing there like a lemon.

The glitch did not know if he should force his way in and risk getting noticed straight away or wait until someone he knows would not notice him, to comes out and slip through.

Error had enough DETERMINATION to do both. The waiting game was nothing compared with some of the universes he has to intently study before deciding to destroy or not.

However, his renewed motherly instinct was demanding for him to check out his offspring, who no doubt be skeletons or lesser skeletons by now. There was no way he could be sure since monsters in the Reaper Tale universe age differently from normal monsters.

Reaper had once told him that a hundred years were like a day for him- which explains why his offspring had stayed in their shin, skully and lesser skeleton stage for so long.

His youngest, Shiro, might even be a skully still... or not.

Error sense of time was messed up- in the Anti-Void time held no meaning; when he first came into his new home, he had walked for an eternally. And then he slept for another eternally. Screamed for one more eternally. Before sleeping again. On waking up, he screams once more... and those screams began screaming back... he lost himself completely.

Now his memories were slowly returning and he really just wanted to see them once more. Even from afar, to know that they were safe and sound.

He had to be carefully when looking for Shiro. When she was brewing in him, he discovered that she was brewing without a SOUL which had been a glitch her system, so he broke his own SOUL and formed a tiny one- since he could not die, he would be fine- it was just a very painful process; which made him want to die.

The tiny SOUL took in her body and formed into its own, however, she knew whenever he was around. Shiro would be able to find him wherever he was in the universe. And just appear near him, or follow his trail. Reaper had found him many times just by letting the little skully loose and allowing for her lead him right to the glitch. Geno had never been pleased whenever his mate done this.

It was an added risk- yet, Error was sure that his code and SOUL was changed beyond recognition. So he was not overly worried about that.

What he was overly worried about, was the fact he was about to wander into one of the strongest universes alone. With help from his few allies he had, doubt they would call him crazy and refuse to join him.

The monsters of Reaper Tale had never been happy with Geno as Reaper's mate. There had been many times when someone had tried to kidnap him or even kill him... which was not possible at the time.

Instead, King Asgore was able to heal the glitch and return him to being a real monster once again. Then he was taken out to his universe to live the rest of his life in peace.

Error had no way of knowing the events that followed after he went home to After Tale. Only that he felt death stalking him now and again. A part of him would still be able to see him, his other self, After Sans, would claim it must just be his imagination.

There was a chance that was the case.

And when he finally dusted- which was not by old age or any other natural causes, but by someone murdering him, he had RESPAWN in the SAVE SCREEN with his world glitching and crashing around him.

Geno had used all of his DETERMINATION to flee, declaiming that he would have his revenge on those who did this to him and his universe.

It was an eternal later that he was given his job by the first Voice whoever spoken to him- he could no longer hear that Voice, but their words there written in his core codes.

And now that the ERROR remembers even partly, he could carry out that revenge he swore so long ago. Then he could move on... this was why he was doing it right?

"*ok. it has been six weeks. and no monster i can slip by has appeared." Error told himself with a mad grin, "its time to blow this thing right up. and give them a scare of their lives."

With a laugh the ERROR reaches for his sockets, he drags his strings downwards letting them wrap around his fingers. Then he held up his hands and allows his strings to fly, aiming for the walls of the universe.

Geno had been familiar with the codes of this universe since he could pass through any, a part of this had been stored into Error's data files- he had never known what these code data had been, until now and he was going to use them fully.

There it was- the ERROR had forcefully opened up 2109 holes in the universe's walls.

The glitch grins at the thought of the monsters inside, these ones would know when they home were getting attacked unless most monsters from other universes.

Opening a portal, Error now enters the universe- he came to be upon a golden tree that was on top of a mountain and overlooked the city of these so-called 'gods'.

Geno had had never seen them as such. And only mocking called them 'gods' when he was angry with them. He saw them as mere monsters who was a little bit stronger than most.

The ERROR allows his strings to fill the skies above the city, once he overshadowed it, he rained down strings from above. Any monster he managed to capture would be strong enough for what he was trying to do.

On sensing someone coming towards him, he opens a portal and leaves that area, quickly closing it behind him.

Error appears in the city's centre, he grins darkly when he hears the screams as they fought for their lives. He had captured a fair amount and those he did not, were being attacked by their loved ones.

The mega glitch found the whole thing amusing.

'*i need enough puppets before i can enter reaper's realm.' Error thinks as he stares in glee at the choas he was causing.

Fingers twitch, doing a small dance as he gains more puppets.

Turning he stares at the palace that belonged to the Asgore of this universe. The one who first started hunting for his life so many years ago. And while he stopped, many took this as a sign and kept at it.

In the end, it had been a death cult that had managed to kill him when he was helpless in his home universe. And there was more, a cult who followed Asgore had tried and make Reaper cheat on him. And set up many plots to entrap his mate- for a time Geno had fallen for it.

"*i'm gonna make everyone regret making my happy ending hell." Error growls out darkly, he was grinning so much that saliva was dripping from his jaws- his left socket became a swirl of yellow and blue. 

Something touched his leg and he leapt into the air spinning around... only to see nothing.

Shaking his skull, he raised his hands over the area and opens many portals for his puppets to enter- then he enters one himself.

The ERROR steps into the throne room of the palace, the monsters he knew so well was here. 

Reaper stood in front of Life, who was shielding a half-skeleton half-goat monster. And he could not help but grin at this- Reaper had always loved the Toriel of this world but was unable to touch her. It seems they found a way to be together.

'*good.' Error thinks as he came forward, everyone in the room was following him with their eyes, all focused solely on him.

"Greetings Destroyer of the Anti-Void," Asgore says his voice booming out across the room, filling every inch. It would normally scare most monsters, Geno had been scared when he first came in front of this version of Asgore, "What business do you have with my universe."

"*revenge." Error told him plainly and watched in joy as everyone tensed- he never had this reaction as Geno; no, all they ever did was look down on him like he was a bug. The ERROR was thrilled to see their fear of him. 

"And who has insulted you for you to seek revenge of my universe." Asgore questions after a moment, his eyes flaming with power, "I will bring him before you at once. But please free your hostage with you first and let us talk this in peace."

Error glances around at his puppets that were encircling him.

"*no. i just i'll keep these puppets." Error says while wiggling his fingers in the air, causing them all to take a step forward, "it's fun to watch them struggle."

"I was not talking about those you have already captured." Asgore growls at him, trying to keep his voice calm, "I am referring to the child."

Error blinks. Then gazes around at his puppets.

They were all adults, a child held no power so never used them unless they caused someone pain. More so since he brought them all the palace. 

"*'child'? there is no children with my puppets." Error snaps at him, wiggling his fingers again making all the puppets bend down and raise up, "see."

"The child beside you." Asgore said getting his voice steady, but it was clear there was a wobble in his tone.

And everyone in the room slowly glances down, even the ERROR himself.

A small skully was gripping onto his trousers, her skull came up to his hips.

There was a strange kind of silence that filled the room.

ERROR signs filled his sockets and he let out a static hiss as he tries not to crash in surprise.

"*shiro!" Error hears Reaper roar over the static filling his ears, and he quickly drew his puppets in to block him from any attack until he could see. Sweat appears on his skull and he begged the stars that it was not in plain sight.

Soon his vision slowly cleared and he sees that Reaper and shockingly Goth was a few meters in front of him- Asgore was standing up and talking loudly, no doubt telling Reaper and his eldest son to back down.

Error gives him a nasty grin, "*that's right death. back off."

Slowly bending down he reaching behind the skully's legs and lifts her up, she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck.

"*that's what ya do best right?" Error continues holding the skully closer to him in a hug, "listen to orders and let ya family slowly die."

Reaper was shaking so hard he was rattling loudly, he had seen this silent rage before. That cold stare, that glowing unworldly blue of his eyelight, the icy of his magic filling the area.

Error loved it.

"Reaper!" Asgore growls out with a commanding tone, he was frowning hard now. 

Reaper stood there growling deadly, leaning tilting forwards and back again as if wanting to rush at him but stopping himself. 

"*better listen to death." Error purrs loudly, grinning boldly, "or that last gift of ya former mate all meet her end."

Reaper and now Goth were rattling- Error studies his oldest son. He was a skeleton now, however, he was still kind of on the small side. White wings with red tips were spreading from his back, showing his displeasure. Clearly he did not have the same control over his emotions as his fathe-

Reaper pure black wings busted out.

""Reaper." Asgore barks out angily, "Stand down."

Shiro turns to look at her father, then leans up and rubs her cheek against the ERROR's.

"*stop that." Error snaps at the skully, glitching at the action, "do ya want to die? do ya want to meet ya mother that badly?"

That made Shiro smile at him, so brightly that her sockets closed.

"*Free my sister Destroyer!" Goth shouts at him, making the glitch look over with interest. Error was not sure what kind of skeleton his eldest had grown up to be, up he was clearly not caring for whatever Asgore was saying, because he had taken a step forward.

Error grins insanely at his bold actions.

Then grips the back on the skully's jacket and pulls her off of him, holding the child up and letting her hang, her little legs were swinging from side to side. Shiro did not seem to care one bit.

"GOTH!" Came many voices as the young skeleton brings out his weapon which was a small scythe and rushes at the ERROR, only serving to make him laugh when he brings five puppets in front of him. Goth was shocked when he missing his aim and slicing through them, turning them all to dust and shattering their SOULs.

Dust rained down on the ERROR and his two offspring.

Goth lands a few steps away from Error- he brings Shiro to him and she returns to hugging him as before.

"*child of a mistake. child of death." Error sang out in his glitchy voice that he knew was painful to listen to; he had a happy grin on his jaws- he was glad that his settings had not turned with meeting his offspring, he had been worried that he would suddenly become Geno once more and lost his data as ERROR, "you are just as a mistake as he was."

Goth looks up sharply at him, his sockets narrowed and teeth gritted.

"*Mother was not a mistake!" Goth shouts raising up, tears swelling in the corner of his sockets but refused to fall, "I'll make you pay for this!"

"*will ya kill shiro? just like ya kill those monsters?" Error questions nodding to the dust around them.

Suddenly Goth had his scythe out once more and aimed for him, the ERROR grins as he held the small child up to take the shield. The skeleton spun his whole body around, causing him to strike the ground instead.

'*i don't need offspring.' Error thinks to himself, glaring down at the skeleton who glared in return, 'good. i feared this was gonna be a problem for me.'

Goth was now nearer to him.

Strings came out from behind Goth and took hold of his SOUL, he did not even have time to cry out when the ERROR overrode his control panel and became a puppet.

"*what a little shin." Error snaps at the skeleton, who now had blank sockets and an empty express- he made the young skeleton come to him, "still need ya mama to come and hold ya hand." the glitch glances over to Reaper who was shaking once again, "see this death? this is why ya lost that bloody glitch."

Reaper jaws opened and closed, then his orbits closed- it was clear he was losing control of his emotions at last since the white marble floor was starting to break and rot away as if millions up millions of years had suddenly come upon it in mere seconds.

"REAPER!" Asgore roars loudly, causing the whole room to quake.

Error laughs loudly and brings the child to him, who just hugs him again, then makes his oldest stand by his side, then stared at the grim reaper mockingly, almost daring him to make a move.

"*come on death. ya can join my collection." Error told him with an evil laugh, "i'll call them. my deadly glitches collection."

Reaper said nothing, just glares at him.

"*if looks could kill." Error said with a laugh, he noticed that Asgore had finally gotten off his throne and he come down to meet them.

The goat monster placing a hand on the skeleton's shoulder, making Error raise a brow; he clearly remembers that even Asgore was not safe from death's touch. Reaper turns his skull slightly, taking his sockets off his offspring.

"Do not worry my friends." Asgore says to Reaper gently, "We will get them back."

"*how time has changed." Error says almost bitterly, making the monsters look to him once more, "years ago. this asgore would have done everything in his power to get rid of these mistakes." he touches the back of Goth's hood, "and now ya want to save them? ain't i doing ya favour here."

"You are doing no favours." Asgore snarls at him, there was a rumble from somewhere, making the ERROR frown, "I have had many years to realize my mistakes. I was wrong to have done what I had to Reaper's mate, to his children. I regret and wish that I would go back in time and apologize for how I acted towards Geno."

Asgore let out a huge sigh.

Error blinks and glitched badly.

That was the first time he had ever heard Asgore says his chosen name of that time.

The ERROR gives them an insane grin.

"*if sorry made everything right. we wouldn't need hell." Error snarls at him, the whole area glitched around him, "tell me king?" he spat towards Asgore, "what would ya do to make it up to that bloody glitch? how far are ya willing to go? chose ya words carefully. because their lives depend on ya answer."

"As I said. I would apologize." Asgore says firmly, staring at him in the sockets.

The ERROR stares at him intently.

"*ya don't know do ya?" Error said losing his former glee, seemingly bored now.

"Know what Destroyer?" Asgore questions, once again his voice was in control and he seemed to be the picture of calm.

"*that the bloody gitch was murdered. that his universe was destroyed by his murderers." Error says in a bored manner, causing everyone's eyes to widen, the decides to rub the wound a little further, "that it was because how ya treated him. that others thought they could do the same. and look. ya don't even know his universe is gone."

Reaper slowly back away, "*that's no true. geno. geno died from old age. i was there."

"*ha! they tricked ya well!" Error said with a happy smile, "hahaha! moron! ya lover dies and death doesn't know the true cause!"

"And how would you know this Destroyer?" Asgore presses him, with a slight glare.

However the ERROR was completely bored, he had the answers he wanted by coming here. And now it was time to return home.

"*how stupid." Error says with an overdramatic sigh, waving his strings off his fingers and letting all his puppets go, making all the monsters drop to the ground. Those who were not held by his strings looked around in confusion, "here i wanted to mock death and his king for being the cause of the bloody glitch demise and they don't even know that they're the cause of it all."

The ERROR opens a portal right behind himself, then free Goth who drops with a groan and quickly rolls over to glare at him. Then places the little skully to the ground, Shiro tries to get to him as he steps back.

"*shiro. come to daddy." Reaper calls to his daughter, who merely stared at him with a blank expression.

This made Error frown, he remembers that Shiro always listens to whatever her father said.

"*little glitch." Error growls at the skully who looks his way, "listen to ya father. if ya know what good for ya."

However, she raised her arms up and opens her jaws, "*ma-"

The child did not get to finish what she was about to say, because she now had a black, red and yellow hand covering her jaws and one hand at the back of her skull, holding her in place.

Error stares into her sockets, "*do not say a word."

Shiro nods and he felt her smile behind his hand- he had a feeling she was not going to listen to him- Error blinks, he felt like he had said these words to her before. 

The air changed around him, he looks around to see Reaper rushes at him finally, his scythe already behind him ready to swing around.

The ERROR did not have the time to save himself- but he did not need to.

Shiro had easily broken out of his hold and as the scythe came near his skull, she had caught the blade between her finger and thumb.

The ERROR's jaw drops, his left socket widens greatly and his right socket widens as much as it could.

Father and daughter had a strange staring contest.

But this gave the ERROR time to regain his sense and standing he turns to leave.

"*this isn't over death." Error shouts enraged as he closes the portal, "i still haven't gonna my revenge. and i won't leave ya universe alone until i do. so all of ya people better learn to sleep with one eye open!"

The ERROR sighs loudly- he had only said that to make them fearful, he really did not care anymore... however, he wondered how the other nine of his offspring were getting on...

Then he thinks back to those last seconds; Reaper attacking had surprised him, but Shiro's power had surprised him more.

"*mama." Came a little voice, and he slowly turns around and sees his daughter raising her arms up for a hug, smiling happily with tears in her sockets.

"*yeah. fine. whatever." Error growls out, he reaches for the skully and brings her up for a close hug, thankfully other glitches did not cause his haphephobia to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

The ERROR was standing over a portal, studying the contents within, the little skully still in his arms, when a hum of power flowed behind him; with a sigh, he closes the portal quickly.

"*Hiya Error!" Came Ink's voice, making the mega glitch groan out as he turns to face him, "I didn't know that kidnapping children was something you do?!"

The artist was standing there with a bold smile, but his eyes were red, showing his angry- behind him Dream and Blue were coming from a portal of light, which was still humming slightly.

"*this little glitch followed me through." Error snaps at him, he wanders over to his beanbag and flops down, readjusts the child's legs and then places his rounded glasses on his face, a sure sign that he was not going to attack anyone.

Ink for some reason knew this without looking at his scarf because he always relaxes whenever he sees the ERROR do this. Dream and Blue, however, they were still on guard.

"*Really?!" Ink says in delight, "you won't mind if we take her back to her father then?"

"*no. take it. it's bothering me." Error answers moving away from the skully, letting his arms lay beside him, while Shiro still clung to him.

Ink came forward and held out his arms, "*Come on!"

Shiro blinks at him, then turns to Error and snuggles against him.

Dream came forward then, treading carefully; the golden skeleton kneels down on one leg and held his arms out, smiling brightly towards her.

"*Come on sweetheart, your father is very worried about you." Dream says kindly, an aura of happiness and good cheer filling the air around them, "Would you please return with us?"

But Shiro would only stare at them, not even bothering to move.

"*WE HAVE SWEETS!" Blue told her holding up some monster candy.

"*Yeah!" Ink joins in cheerfully, he dug into his pockets and coming to stand behind Dream who had lowered his arms frowning at the child, he held some monster candy out too, "Here!"

"*mama told me never to take candy from strangers." Shiro told them in a small sweet voice, making them all fall silent for a second before they all looked at each other.

Dream rose to his feet and frown, "*I did not think this little one could speak?"

"*OH WOW! YOU CAN TALK NOW!?" Blue beams at her, "WELL DONE SHIRO! YOU GET A GOLD STAR WHEN WE GET YOU HOME TO YOUR DADDY!"

Ink was snicker at something, making Error glare at him.

"*WAIT! WE ARE NOT STRANGERS SHIRO! WE MET LAST TIME WHEN YOUR BROTHER JOINED THE STAR COUNCIL'S GUARD!" Blue declares smiling boldly at the child.

"*i don't remember." Shiro told them, she looks to Error then back at them, "i don't want to go home."

"*Why not?" Dream says in a kind and patient manner, "Your father is very worried."

"*i don't care." Shiro says hugging onto the glitch more, "i want to stay here."

"*WITH ERROR?!" Blue cries out in surprise, he frowns deeply, "SHIRO! ERROR IS NOT A MENTALLY STABLE MONSTER! AND WHATEVER WORRIES YOU HAVE WITH YOUR FATHER! JUST TALK TO HIM! EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT JUST FINE! BUT DO NOT STAY HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!"

Shiro hugs Error, "*safe."

"*No sweetheart," Dream says a little firmer this time, "The ERROR is not safe. He is the furthest monster from being safe here. Do you understand?"

"*no. mama is here." Shiro told the three and blinks at them sweetly.

Error moans out loudly and placing a hand over his sockets.

"*Did you just say 'Mama'?" Dream questions in a small voice.

Error removes his hand and sees the three monsters staring at him with a question in their socket.

"*for some reason she thinks i'm her mother." Error told them with an angry huff, "this is getting stupid. hurry and take it away."

"Of course." Dream says quickly, coming forward he reaches for the skully, who turns her skull suddenly to stare at him, the golden skeleton halts in his tracks and sweat began to form on the side of his skull.

Dream quickly steps back and held onto his chest, breathing hard.

Blue stares at him in worry. It did not seem like he wanted to make a move any time soon.

Ink looks between the pair, tilting his skull in confusion and question marks in his sockets.

"*scared of a skully?" Error said with a laugh, the child turns to look at him, "morons! what's so scary about her! she's the cutest thing next to me!"

Shiro giggles in delight and leans in for another hug.

Ink steps forward, however, both Dream and Blue grab him to stop him.

"*Let us return to Reaper," Dream says quickly, gripping onto Ink tightly, "We'll explain what has happened."

With that, he opens a portal of light and the Dream and Blue drag Ink through.

Silence fell in the Anti-Void.

Error waves a hand and opens a small portal, he then brings out a little doll that looked like Classic Sans and handed it to his daughter. Who took it with a delighted laugh.


End file.
